


Hunting Hearts

by Supernaturalvoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalvoice/pseuds/Supernaturalvoice
Summary: Monsters, demons, angels it's all real.I never knew until he showed up.But I'd do it all again, just to find him.Teagan Bronze is bored. She works at a bar in the middle of nowhere, and her only friends are tumbleweeds that float by every now and again.That all changes one night when they save her from a group of vampires.The Winchesters.
Relationships: Original Character/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey princess, how's about you bring your ass over here and refill my drink?" 

"How's about your mouth Frank, you're drunk." The bar patron down the way laughed. I shook my head, Frank was a regular and when he was drunk, well, his manners disappeared. 

It was almost closing time time so I told him, "Frank I'm calling you a cab. You can't drive." 

"Like hell you will." He spat, saliva flying. I shot him a look but he just waved me off. 

Thirty minutes later Frank had left and it looked as though no one else would be coming in. Grabbing the washcloth from the back I start to wipe down the bar top and begin to close down for the night. 

I finish and finally lock up, heading for my car at the back of the parking lot. I reach for the handle only to drop my keys. "Dammit." I mutter, crouching and sticking my arm under my car, grasping for them. I feel the cold metal of the keys and stand, brushing the gravel off my knees. I push the button and hear the lock click but a cold hand grabs me before I can slip in, locking my arms in place. 

"What the hell? Let me go!" I flail, trying to get free but it's no use. One hand lets go and brings a dingy cloth to my mouth. "Oh _hell_ no!" I turn away but the cloth covers my nose and mouth. I can feel the effects of the drug, dragging me down into nothing but black. Two shadowy figures step into my line of sight but before I can see anymore, I'm dragged down into unconsciousness. 

-

My vision starts to come back, and I blink when a bright yellow light is shone into my eyes. I reach up to try and block it with my arm, but rope cuts into my skin. _I'm tied to a chair,_ I think. I try to move my legs, but my ankles are tied too. 

"It's useless." A slithery voice says from behind me. I jump and it laughs. "Humans really are a pathetic race." Suddenly the voice is in my ear. "You smell delicious. Fear adds a little kick to the taste." The smell of an unwashed body pours into my nose and I bite my tongue to keep from gagging. It sniffs me and I take the opportunity to jerk back, almost knocking the chair to the floor, but the smelly body behind me catches it and sets it back. 

I refused to to be scared. "Do you even shower?" 

I could feel it smile. "Shouldn't you be crying for me to let you go? _Please, I'll give you whatever you want!_ " It laughs, mockingly. 

"I don't beg." I snarl. 

"We'll see." A crash sounds from a distance and it grabs the back of my neck. "Scream and I'll slit your throat." 

I heard the footsteps retreating, and when I was sure they were gone I started to move my wrists and ankles, desperately trying to get free. All it did was burn, and I huffed. 

I looked around, trying to find anything that I could scoot over too. A shadow caught my eye, its owner with a _very_ large knife at the ready. 

_Oh fuck._

The figure finally comes into the light, his boots barely make any sound of the floor though for someone his size he should be making a lot of noise. He was a giant, six feet definitely. His eyes scanned the room and at last land on me. He drops the machete and crouches next to me, untying the knots around my ankles. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, slightly breathless. His voice is really deep. 

I roll my eyes. "Do I look like I'm alright?"

A muscle in his jaw ticks and he says nothing, just moves to the ropes around my wrists. 

"I'm Sam." He says after I'm free. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sorry big guy, no can do."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where I am, what's going on, or who you are, so _no_."

"Look you have to come with me, it's not safe here." He tells me. 

"Obviously." I say. 

"You don't have to tell me anything now, but we have-"

Sam stops short when two other figures come crashing through the door behind me. Grunting, cursing, and the scuff of shoes on the gray cement bounce off the walls. Sam pushes me behind him and pulls his machete out. The two figures continue to go at each other. Both look human enough, but then one steps directly into the light and my eyes immediately go to the pointy ears on the side of its head, it opens it mouth and rows of point teeth glare in the light. The other holds a machete in his hand and trying to take off point teeth's head. 

Sam puts his arm behind him, trying to push me back, but I pushed back. I wasn't about to let this big oaf cloister me. "Look, ma'am, now is not the time-" He gets cut off when a thump sounds from the scene in front of us. 

The thing with pointy teeth hisses, "You can't stop him. He'll kill you. All of you." And then it laughs, big, great, belly aching laughs. The man with the machete growls and swings the blade. It strikes home and separates head from body. It rolls across the floor, blood pooling around its final resting place. Sam pulls away from me and walks toward the other man, who rubs his face, but ends up smearing blood across his cheek. 

"Dean, are you okay?"

Then he looked at me, those forest green eyes staring into mine. Recognition hits me like a blow to the stomach. 

"Teagan?" His deep voice wavered. 

"Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that really you?" His voice is a bit breathless. 

"As far as I'm concerned, yes, it's really me." I say. 

Dean smiles. "Still got that's same sass I see."

"Still dressing like a lumberjack I see."

We stare at each other before Sam clears his threat and Dean's eyes snap to him. 

"Sam, this is Teagan Bronze. Teagan, this is my brother Sam."

"We've met." I reach my hand out toward Sam, "Thanks for untying me."

"No problem." He nods and takes my hand. 

"Teagan, it's really good to see you." Dean starts.

"Look, before we get into the mushy stuff, can one of you please tell me what the hell kind of night I'm having?"

Sam and Dean share a look. 

_Uh oh._

-

"So you're telling me, that monsters are real? Vampires, werewolves, and what else?" I cross my arms.

"All of them." Sam replies.

"Right..." I drawl, popping another fry into my mouth. 

After clearing the the rest of the building where I'd been held we'd driven to a small 24 hour diner. Dean, unsurprisingly, ordered the biggest burger on the menu and I tried to hide a smile at Sam's poor excuse for a salad next to me. I got a plate of fries.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I raise a brow. 

"It's the truth." Sam reinforces. 

I wipe my hands together, "Right, well, this had been _loads_ of fun but I should really be going..." I move to leave but Sam doesn't move. "Hey, big boy, can you get out of the way please?"

A muscle in his jaw ticks, a habit it seems. 

Sam tries, "You need to stay with us. We don't know if it came alone or-" 

"Or with a nest." Dean finishes. 

"A nest?" I ask incredulously. "Okay, listen. I got a really good deal on that car and I can't just leave it in a parking lot overnight. Plus I have a job. You need to let me out." I glare at Sam. 

"No." It sounds final from Sam's mouth and my fists clench at my sides. 

"Teagan we have a place not too far from here. It's safe and we can keep an eye on you." Dean says through a mouth full of burger. 

"I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"These things are different." Dean swallows. 

I glare at both of them. "Fine." I sigh. "But only if you've got the good stuff." 

"We've always got the good stuff." Dean smiles. 

I stretch acriss the table, my face within inches of Dean's. "Then lets go." I whisper, my eyes scanning Dean's face. His cheeks, his lips, and then I stop at his eyes. His pupils expanded and I swear I heard his breathing hitch. 

Sam coughed, and the spell was gone. I quickly snatched a fry from Dean's plate, and laughed when he frowned. 

-

The black '67 Chevy Impala roared down the dark, unlit road. Van Halen blares from the speakers and Sam shifts in the backseat, clearly uncomfortable. I'd jumped into the passenger seat before he could and I could tell he was less than pleased about being squished into the back. Sam shifted again and Dean sighed. 

"Sam will you stop moving?" 

He shifts again and I laugh under my breath. Dean glances over at me but when I try to meet his gaze, he quickly looks away. 

We ride in silence for the rest of the way, until we stop outside a metal door in the side of a hill.

I raise a brow and turn to Dean, "This is where I'm supposed to be safe?" He grins as he and Sam get out of the car, so I sigh and follow him. Sam goes to the trunk and pulls out two large duffle bags, handing one to Dean. There's a swift breeze and it sends chills down my arms. Dean sticks a key into the lock and the door creaks open. I follow them in and whistle at what's inside.

We're at the top of an curved staircase staring at a large tiled room with a map table in the center, and old 1900's style technology.

"I had the same reaction." Dean says. I rolled my eyes.

Sam scoffs, "The first thing he did was take a shower and then talk about the water pressure."

Dean chuckles and sets his bag on the table, walking towards the next room. Multiple dark wood tables sit in the center surrounded by walls of books, and I suck in a breath. I go over to a wall and just let my fingers trail over the spines. They're old, and the wrinkles on some of the spines are plentiful. Someone coughs and I jump, I'd zoned out.

I look over at Sam, "Trust me I know." He says. I blush a little bit. I stand there and take in the room unsure of what to do next.

Dean comes in holding a beer and a bag of chips and Sam and I both shoot him a look. "What?" He asks.

"Dude," Sam breathes.

Dean just shrugs and walks to where I can only assume is his room.

Sam notices my stance. "Uh Teagan, lets go find you a room." I nod and walk a small distance behind him. The hallways are narrow and multiple doors line the walls, I almost collide into Sam's back when he stops.

"Here. You're in between Dean and I. We'll be able to get to you in case something happens."

"I thought I was supposed to be safe here." My lips quirk up.

"Just in case." Sam smiles and I give him a genuine smile in return as he disappears into the room on my left. I open the door in front of me and flip the switch on the wall. A small, but comfortable looking bed, rests against the wall and a nightstand sits to its right, a bookshelf with a couple books to the left of the bed. The dresser sat across from the bed, but its drawers were empty.

 _Shit, clothes. I don't even have pajamas,_ I groaned inwardly. 

I walk back out and try to decide who to burden with this issue. I eventually turn to the door on the right and knock. 

Dean's voice carries, "Come in."

"So who am I supposed to talk to about clothes?" I ask sweetly. His eyes widen with understanding.

"I guess we'll have to go get some tomorrow." He replies, a small smile on his lips, I find my eyes being drawn to them. 

"Pajamas...?" 

He gets up and reaches into his own dresser, pulling out a white towel. "Go take a shower and I'll put some in your room."

"Gotta see if the water pressure is up to my standards." I say and wink, turning to leave, but not before I catch the small parting of Dean's lips and the way his eyes travel the length of my body. My face heats at the thought. 

-

The water pressure was definitely up to my standards and it worked most of the knots from my muscles. I used the soap to scrub the night from my body until some of my skin was raw. I dried off using the towel Dean lent me and halfway through realized that it smelled like him. Leather, pine, and salt. 

Stop smelling the damn towel and just use it. 

I wrap it around myself and start the walk back to my room. Both of the doors next to mine show no light on inside so I open my door and step inside. Gray sweatpants and a black short sleeved shirt. They smelled like him too. I tried to braid my hair to keep some semblance of control over it, and then crawled into the bed. The sheets were cool and the pillow was soft, I barely had time to turn off the lamp on the nightstand before I was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon stirs me from my sleep and try as I might to ignore it, my stomach rumbles. My eyes slowly open, but the room is still dark, the only light being from the hallway outside. Sighing, I stretch and slide out from beneath the warm sheets, my bones cracking in protest. I start down the hallway and follow the smell, hoping it leads me to the kitchen. The hallway curves but everything looks the same; same doors, same tiled floor, same hanging lights from the ceiling. I almost walk past the kitchen until someone calls, 

"Teagan! In here." I backtrack a few steps and then step down into the kitchen space. It a good size, with advanced stoves and ovens. A few shelves line the walls with different cereal boxes, spices, and other foods. A metal island sat near the stoves, with plates and silverware tucked into the shelves on the bottom. Sam is sitting at a table near the right wall eating cereal and looking at something on his laptop. Dean stands in front of the stove, cooking bacon and what looked like pancakes. Sam smiles at me as I sit down across from him, folding my hands in my lap. 

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?" Sam asks.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" I'd never been much of a coffee drinker. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to look for some, while Dean scoops the bacon onto a plate and starts to walk over. Before he can even set it down I'm grabbing pieces and he chuckles. 

"Save some for the rest of us." 

I give him a smile with a mouthful of bacon. "So," I swallow, "where are we going shopping? Didn't really see any malls last night." 

"Shopping?" Sam says. 

"I have no clothes. But if you'd rather I walk around naked, that can be arranged." I tell him. He visibly whitens at the suggestion and sputters while Dean stays suspiciously quiet. I guess I can understand why, even though it was only a few years ago. The thought clears from my mind when Sam sets a steaming mug in front of me, I take it and feel the warmth seep into my fingers. 

"There's a mall a couple miles east of here. We'll head out as soon as you're ready." Sam tells me, while typing away on his laptop. I only nod and take small sips of my drink. 

-

I put my jeans from last night back on, but I keep Dean's shirt. When I walk back into the first room with the war table, Sam and Dean are waiting for me. Their outfits are virtually the same one from last night and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. 

"Alright, let's go." I say and we start up the stairs to the outside. 

The natural sunlight is bright and I blink when I step out. I hadn't been able to see much last night because of the darkness but now I could see a massive building resting a distance away from the door. Not conspicuous at all, I thought. The leaves gathered on the ground were orange and brown with fall and a breeze scattered them down the road. I thought I'd be nice today and let Sam have the front seat, so I slid into the back and closed the car door behind me. A flash of relief lit up Sam's eyes and I could barely contain a laugh. Dean slips into the drivers seat and the Impala roars to life, vibrating underneath my legs. The radio blares and Bad Moon Rising thumps through the speakers. Sam rolls his eyes and goes to switch it when Dean bats his hand away. 

"Dude, really?" Sam looks at him. 

"If I've said it one I've said it a million times: Driver picks the music," He points at Sam, "shotgun shuts his cake hole." 

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes, but Dean looks in the rear view mirror and our eyes lock, mischief playing in his green eyes. Dean pulls out and we start driving, Bad Moon Rising pushing us on. 

-

The mall is moderately busy, with people streaming in and out of stores. We'd been here for an hour and my hands were getting full with bags. Sam had just pulled away to the small independent bookseller so Dean and I were just wandering around. A few women looked him up and down as we walked and he sent smiles and winks their way. It was starting to annoy me, so when I spotted a Victoria's Secret store across from us I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me.

"Wait, where are we-" He stopped when we reached the entrance. 

"What? I need new bras." I told him and pulled him in with me. 

His mouth opens at the sight of a lacy midnight blue set displayed on a mannequin and I make a mental note of that. I start searching through the drawers but I can feel how uncomfortable he is behind me. Considering how many girls he's been with you'd think he'd be cool in a lingerie store. I shake my head, _men_. After grabbing a few I turn and look at him,

"I'm going to go try these on." 

"I'll just wait outside then-" Dean starts but again I'm dragging him along. 

When we reach the dressing rooms the attendant looks him up and down and declares, "I'm sorry ma'am but your husband will have to wait here." 

"Oh we're not," Dean gestures between us. I roll my eyes and head into a room. 

As I'm changing I can hear them talking. Dean says something and she laughs, and when I open the door and peek out she's got her hand on his arm. A pit of something is beginning to form in my stomach.

 _Why? All of that happened a while ago, you're not anything special. He can talk to he wants, and fuck who he wants._ I sigh and put my original clothes back on, stepping out of the dressing room. The attendant sees me but doesn't take her hand off of his arm. My eyes narrow and I grab Dean's other arm, steering him towards the register. My mood was souring and I could tell that Dean felt a shift in me, but he didn't mention it. Sam met us outside and a grin appeared on his face when he saw where we'd walked out of. 

"All done?" He asks clearly enjoying the scenarios of what happened playing in his head. 

"Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbles and shoves him playfully. 

"I'm done for the day if you guys want to head back." I announce, suddenly tired. 

Dean looks at me. "Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I hopefully mentioned before this book won't be the best thing out there because I'm just trying to work on getting better, so if I write something and it doesn't really fit I apologize, I'm trying to find my groove with this story. This story will also be on my Wattpad (ifallapart1) so if you want check it out there too. Again, thank you for choosing my story to read and drop some comments and kudos if you like! Thanks y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say the ride back to the bunker was quiet and awkward. Dean felt the shift in my mood and Sam felt the shift in Dean. I didn't say anything after walking into the bunker and went straight to the room they'd given me, pulling today's spoils out of the bags. 

_Jeans, jeans, and more jeans, I need to update my style_. I sighed, shaking my head and putting everything into the laundry hamper I'd discovered in one of the empty dresser drawers before I'd gone to bed. _I really hope there's a laundry room in this place_ , I think. 

I start out the door and work my way through the hall but pause when I hear voices trying unsuccessfully to be quiet from the room with all the bookshelves. 

"You should've told me," Sam says. 

"It was a couple years ago. I didn't think I'd see her again. I didn't think she'd get wrapped up in this." Dean's voice. 

_They're talking about_ me _._

"Dean you were _romantically involved_ with her _._ " 

"So what? It's in the past-"

"Don't give me that crap. I see the way you're looking at her," Sam cuts in. 

"And in what way am I looking her Sam?" 

I decided I definitely didn't want to hear what Sam said next so I made my steps a little louder than necessary and I immediately heard the conversation stop. When I finally enter the room both brothers are a good space apart, Sam with his hands in his pockets and Dean with his arms folded across his chest. The same stormy expression circles in their eyes but Sam quickly masks it when he sees the hamper in my hands. 

"Do you guys, uh, have a laundry room?" I ask, showing them the bag. 

"Yeah, back that hallway the door should have a label on it." Sam tells me. 

"Great. Thanks." I give a close lipped smile and shuffle back down the hall. 

It takes me a couple minutes of walking back and forth to find the door, but when I find it I'm pleasantly surprised. The room itself is a good size and almost looks like a 25 cent laundry mat, washers along one wall and dryers against another. Hanging racks in the back for clothes that can't be thrown into the dryer and cabinets on the wall above the dryers. It's tedious work but I separate the clothes by color and wash type and throw each of the loads into their own washer, hoping it would decrease the amount of time I'd need to spend in here. 

After starting the loads I sneak out and grab a quick read from the bookshelves where Sam and Dean had been arguing earlier. I sit on top of a dryer and begin to flip through the pages, I'd grabbed something on Greek mythology but it wasn't holding my attention. 

It was true what Dean had told Sam, it was years ago, and I don't know if it was romantic in any way, but we did get together. 

_"What can I get you?" I ask the handsome stranger in front of me._

_"Three double scotches, please." His voice is low and it slides across my skin, but it's not the only thing. I can see his eyes make their way down my body and then back up, landing on my lips. Heat rises to my cheeks, not because I wasn't used to being looked up and down, but because the person doing it looked like_ that _._

_His green eyes were dilated and faint freckles danced across his face. He was gorgeous and he knew it, a small smirk playing on his lips. I coughed after realizing I was just staring and not getting his drinks. I placed them in front of him and watch as he downs them all in quick succession._

_"Long day?" I ask, raising a brow._

The stranger chuckles, "You have no idea." 

_It wasn't long before we started talking and I learned his name;_ Dean _. I liked the way it formed in my mouth and he liked it when I was saying it from underneath him. Right after my shift he'd taken me to his car and it didn't take too long for us to end up in the backseat. We'd gone back the motel he was staying at afterwards and continued throughout the weekend._

"Teagan?" A voice snaps me from the memory, and speak of the devil. It's like he could sense that I'm thinking about him. I realize that my thighs are clenched together and I'm holding the book with white knuckles, I release the tension but I know Dean saw. Something lights in his eyes but it's gone like smoke when I look closer. 

"Hey," I say nodding at him. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him, hesitantly making his way towards me. I become disappointed when he stops an appropriate distance away from me, clearly reading the tension in my body as something other than what it is. 

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you today," Dean swallows. "I wasn't trying to-"

"It's fine." I interject and grin at him. "It was kind of fun to see you squirm in the last store." 

He laughs and I see some pressure lift from his shoulders, he scoots closer to me and I fail trying to keep my breathing even. 

"I wasn't interested in her, in case you were wondering." Dean admits surprising me a little. 

"What?"

"The woman who got all touchy, I know you saw." He laughs as a flush creeps up my neck. "You can admit it, I know you were watching." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply but my voice isn't as strong as I want it to be. Dean comes closer and positions himself in front of me, between my legs. It would take nothing to wrap my legs around his waist and for him to pick me up off this dryer. He takes the barely read book out of my hands and puts it to the side. My breathing is unsteady when he places his hands on either side of my thighs. 

"Do you remember the day we met? How I had you under me in the backseat of the very same car that sits outside right now?" His face is slowly closing the space between us. "I remember. I remember the way you felt, the noises you made." 

I don't think I'm breathing anymore, but I say, "Oh yeah?" 

Dean's smile is devilish. "Yeah." I can smell him, ceaderwood and leather and a little bit of alcohol. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me?_ It's hard to think with his body so close to my own, our breath mixing. 

He abruptly pulls back and cold air washes over me. "Come find me when you're ready to admit it." Dean says and smiles, leaving me hot and alone in the laundry room. The only sound in the room is the running of the washing machines and my own ragged breathing. 


	5. Chapter 5

I toss and turn in the bed, the sheets down by my ankles. Sleep was evading me all because my mind wouldn't settle down. It kept thinking of _him_. The way he stood between my legs and made my heart race. The memory of his breath on my face and his lips so close to mine makes me shudder.

I groan and flip over trying desperately to shut my eyes and relax. But it's no use, I'm not going to sleep. I swing my legs over the side and sit up, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. The clock beside it says _3:42 am_ and I purse my lips. _Maybe a sandwich will help._

The lights in the halls are still on, and I blink as my eyes adjust to the change in brightness. My feet barely make a sound on the tiled floors as I creep to the kitchen. I flip with light switch on the wall closest to me and the stainless steel island appears in front of me. I grab a plate and set about grabbing meat and cheese from the refrigerator. 

Sweeping the bread into my arms, I turn back to my plate and jump in surprise. There is a man standing where there wasn't seconds ago. I drop what I'm holding and rip a knife out of the block next to the stove, pointing it out in front of me. The man hasn't moved, except for the tilt of his head and the crease in his brows.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, gripping the handle of the knife. He doesn't answer, just stares. His black hair looks ruffled and his clear blue eyes seem to stare into my soul. It's unnerving. 

"I said," I repeat, voice low, "who the _hell_ are you?" He blinks at me and then suddenly notices the knife in my hand. 

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." His voice is deep and gravelly. 

"Yeah right, and I'm Celine Dion."

"I am a friend of Sam and Dean's." Castiel tells me. 

"I don't believe you." 

"Teagan?" Sam appears at the opening of the kitchen confusion merging his brows together. "Cass?"

"Hello Sam."

"Teagan you can put the knife down." Sam tells me. I do, but it stays at my side. I eye both of them warily. "We haven't heard anything from you in a while, Cass." 

"There's been some unrest in Heaven. I was called away." 

"Sam is this guy serious? Angels? Heaven?" I quirk one brow. 

Sam sighs and runs a hand down his face. "Lets go talk about this in the other room." 

I eye Castiel again and slowly put the knife back in the block, then follow Sam out of the kitchen, sandwich forgotten. 

____

"You've met _God_?" I almost shout.

"Yes." Castiel says.

I point at him. "I don't want to hear anything from you." I turn towards Sam. "When were you going to tell me this?" 

"We were just waiting until the right time-"

"The right time to tell me you've actually seen and spoken to _God_?" Now I'm yelling.

"Teagan-"

"Who's yelling?" A voice interrupts from the hall. I turn and my mouth runs dry.

Dean is standing there with his plaid pajama pants slung low in his hips and a robe thrown over his bare chest. All the thoughts and feelings that kept me from sleeping suddenly rush back and I feel my entire face start to heat. My look must reveal some of my thoughts because a corner of his mouth turns up. I see a peek of a tattoo close to his shoulder but he crosses his arms over his chest and my gazing is over. 

"Cass." He nods at the man, or angel apparently, on my left. 

"Dean." He echoes. 

"Were you going to tell me you met God?" I ask Dean.

"Yeah." Dean says, walking over and taking the chair next to Sam. 

"When?" 

"Whenever it came up." He shrugs. "And it looks like it did." I glare at him but he either doesn't notice or care. "So, Cass, haven't seen you in a while."

"You mentioned something about something happening upstairs?" Sam turns to Cass, seemingly grateful for the topic change. 

Castiel has his hands folded in his lap his face void of nearly any emotion, except for the furrowing of his brows. "The cosmic balance is off, something big has come into play. Some of the angels are panicking, and even those in Hell have noticed something wrong." 

_Oh now we're adding hell into the equation_ , I roll my eyes internally. 

"Is Lucifer still locked up?" Sam asks, while I choke.

"Lucifer?" I can feel my eyes go wide. They ignore me, and I scowl. 

"My sources tell me that he is still in the cage." _Cage? What the hell?_

I sigh and rub my eyes, "Okay, while you guys discuss Heaven, Hell, and whatever else is happening within the cosmos, _I'm_ going to try and get some sleep." I don't look at any of them as I walk back towards my room. My head pounds and I can feel the blood pulse through my body. 

I stop by the bathrooms to grab a glass of water to hopefully release the tension in my body, but I stop when I hear faint voices coming from the side of the room. I turn to look but all I see is a tiled wall, and an air grate. I tiptoe over, not sure if my sound travels the way theirs does, and press my ear to the metal. 

"She's taking this well." A low voice says. Castiel. 

"I think she hides her shock well," Sam replies. 

"We can talk more about this later." Dean says, "Lets all go back to sleep."

The sound of chairs sliding across the floor sneaks through the vent and I step back, grabbing my water and heading towards my room. I slip into bed just as I hear footsteps in the hall, and barely get the sheets over me before my door opens. 

I barely breathe, trying to convince whoever it is that I'm asleep. They walk in and stop a few feet away from the bed and the scent of leather and pine hit my nose. _Dean_. 

"I'm sorry Teagan," He mutters quietly, and then closes the door as he leaves. 

_Sorry? For what?_


	6. Chapter 6

I find Dean and Castiel in the room full of books this morning.

I haven't taken my eyes off of the angel since I sat down, and he's done the same. We've been stuck in a stare down for at least fifteen minutes. I don't trust him. Other than the fact that he scared the hell out of me last night, something else doesn't sit right with me. Castiel can be so unnaturally still, and to be honest it's freaking me out. Head tilted to the right and electric blue eyes never leaving my face. I can tell Dean senses what's going on from behind his newspaper, but so far he hasn't said anything. 

Castiel didn't change his clothes from last night; but nothing looks dirty. The tan trench coat looks fresh and his white button down shirt and blue tie look only slightly wrinkled. I'm starting to get a knot in my back from my position in my chair, but I want to win this staring contest or whatever is going on. 

"Will you two knock it off?" Dean says, exasperation clear in his voice. Castiel furrows his brows and glances at Dean. 

_I win._

The energy breaks when Sam walks in. "So, we've got a report of another vamp nest a few miles from where Teagan was um-" He coughs, clearly uncomfortable. I raise a brow. "-kidnapped." 

"Do we know how many?" Dean asks sipping from his coffee mug. 

"It's a small one, not even ten of them."

Dean stands and takes one last sip. "Alright, let's go."

I stand up to head to my room and pack but Dean stops me. "You're not going." 

"Like hell I'm going to stay here." I tell him. 

"You don't know the first thing about hunting-"

"Then teach me." I cross my arms. "Now that I know stuff like this is out there I can't just, go back to being ignorant. I need to learn to defend myself." 

"I thought you could take care of yourself." Dean replies, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. I try not to stare at his lips and just stare at him. "Okay, okay. We'll try and get you up to speed on the way there. Pack light. We need to leave in a half an hour." 

I smile and strut right past him, happy to have gotten my way. I halfway to my room when I hear Castiel say, "She is stimulating." I think Dean snorts. 

-

I'm once again in the front seat of the Impala, much to Sam's dismay. 

"So," I start, "vampires." 

"Sam?" Dean evades and passes it to the big moose in the back seat. 

"I'm sure you know a little bit about them. No sunlight, drinks blood, fangs. " Sam says and I nod. "They're pretty invulnerable creatures. They can't be killed by just a stabbing or gunshot, though knives coated in dead man's blood slows them down." 

"Dean man's blood?" I look at Dean. 

"That's pretty self explanatory." He replies. I swallow. 

"There's even been some experiments with scent. Apparently a burned mix of skunk cabbage, trillium, and saffron can throw off a vamps sense of smell if you rub the ashes onto clothing." Sam adds.

"That's nice, but lets get to how we kill them." Dean makes a _hurry up_ motion with the hand not gripping the steering wheel. 

I could see Sam purse his lips in the rear view mirror and I stifle a laugh. "The only way to really kill them is decapitation, other than The Colt."

"One quick swipe." Dean echoes and nods. 

"That's it? Just separate the head from the body?" 

"Pretty much." Dean tilts his head and shrugs. I nod to myself and turn to stare out the window as we slip into silence. 

-

When we reach the motel the sun is already starting to set. Sam comes back with two room keys and hands one to Dean. They'd gotten into it a little in the car when Dean said I'd be in a room with him, but it fizzled out when we arrived. 

"Well," Dean looks at the numbers on the key and then at the door in front of us, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "This is it." Unlocking the door, he lets me step in first and I can't help the jolt of disappointment that runs through my chest. 

Two beds. 

_Did I even want to share a bed with Dean? Maybe a little. Curse Sam and his gentleman ways._

I set my bag on the bed closest to the door but Dean throws it to the other bed. "I sleep near the door." He says and I roll my eyes. The room wasn't five star and there were some questionable stains in one corner, but we weren't here for comfort. We had a job to do. 

"I'm taking a shower first." I tell him, grabbing clothes from my bag and shutting the door before he can protest.

It's gross to say the least. More suspicious stains cover the tub and I shudder as I step in, trying and failing to ignore them. I quickly set about rinsing and washing with the soap I brought, because like hell I would use the stuff in here. And within ten minutes I'm done.

_Thank God._

After I'm dried I reach for the underwear I brought in with me, but I don't feel them. _Shit_. "Dean?" I open the door a crack. "Can you pass me my underwear?"

I hear him sigh. "They should be on top of my bag." I cringe. This is _not_ how I wanted my first hunt to go. A second later his hand comes through the crack holding my white underthings. I snatch them from his fingers and hear a small chuckle from the other side of the door. 

When I step out Dean isn't in the room. I turn the TV on and sit on the dusty comforter on my bed. I see my phone on the nightstand and think about texting him to see where he was but as soon as I grab my phone the door to the room opens and he steps in with a bag of fast food. 

"I had to get dinner from Sam." Dean says by way of explanation. I nod and stand, helping him fit everything on the small table next to the door. After he finishes his three pound burger he stands and announces he's going to take a shower. 

I flip through the channels but there's nothing that holds my attention so I switch it off. That's when I hear noises coming from the bathroom. Just little sighs- and grunts? What the hell? I quietly get up and creep to the door but the grunts just get louder until a long sigh reaches my ears. 

_Holy shit. Is Dean, getting off right now?_ My face flushes and I quickly rush back to the bed when I hear the water shut off. I turn the TV back on and try to pretend like I didn't just here come. 

He steps out a minute later, towel wrapped around his waist and I have to swallow to keep the drool in my mouth. God didn't spare any muscle when he created Dean. Thick arms and a tight chest, I think I'm going to pass out. He grabs a shirt from his bag and even though I'm trying to keep my eyes on the screen I can tell he knows I'm watching. He flexes his back a bit to show off and it takes all my effort to not rip the towel off. Dean closes the door and I breathe, squeezing my thighs together. _Bastard_. 


	7. Chapter 7

_What ever animal is playing in the bushes outside, needs to cut it out._

I groggily sit up and try to open my eyes, while the rustling sound gets louder. A grunt follows and I realize it's not any wildlife outside, it's Dean. I roll over and watch as his brows furrow and his body starts to jerk. His moaning gets louder and more pained and before I know it I'm ripping off the covers and racing over to him. 

"Dean. _Dean_." I climb onto the bed and lay a hand on his arm, trying to wake him. He explodes, eyes wild, and I find myself being flipped onto my back, his hand at my throat and a gun barrel pressed to my head. He towers over me, his legs straddling mine. His grip is tight, the air slides out of me and I paw at him to try and loosen his fingers. 

"Dean," I wheeze, "It's me, it's Teagan. Dean-" 

"Oh shit-" He seems to snap back into himself and immediately releases me. "Teagan, shit are you alright?" Dean quickly puts the gun on the nightstand next to him and grabs my face and neck, checking for damage. 

I cough and push his hands off of my face, taking his warmth with them. I rub my neck and cringe at the soreness, but stop when I see Dean's face. "Hey, I'm fine. No harm done, it's okay." 

"Fuck Teagan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"I know. What were you dreaming about?" I say calmly; I swear I can hear his frantic heartbeat, but within the blink of an eye he's shut down, and I can tell he won't talk about it. 

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine." Dean closes himself off and I awkwardly climb off of the bed and make my way to my own. I watch him put his back to me but I don't close my eyes until I hear him slip into a deep sleep. 

\--

Dean is singing, or attempting to sing. Asia's Heat of the Moment plays from the alarm clock next to his bed and I raise an eyebrow at him as he comes out of the bathroom fully dressed, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Dean mouths the words as he slips his shoes on and nods along to the beat. 

Someone's in a good mood.

"Asia? Really?" I ask sitting up.

"Come on. You know you love this song." Dean winks and I feel a line of heat rip down my spine. 

The memory of last night surfaces in my head instantly dropping my joy close to zero. I have a feeling Dean's attitude this morning is a distraction, and not just for me. Dean finishes brushing his teeth just as Sam knocks on the door with breakfast. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifts to my nose and my stomach grumbles. 

"We'll meet in the car in thirty, yeah?" Sam tells Dean and he nods, closing the door behind Sam. 

I start for the pancakes but Dean holds them over my head, "Get dressed first, and then you can eat." 

I shoot him a glare as I stand, but he just grins. 

\--

We're all in the car but the only sound is the rock music filtering through the radio. I can tell from the furrow in Deans brow he's thinking, probably about the hunt tonight. During breakfast, after I'd gotten dressed, Dean and I had sat down and talked about the plan for today. 

"We have to stop by an old family friend to get some dead man's blood, but otherwise we should be able to get everything done and we can just go back to the bunker when we're finished." He'd told me in between bites of bacon, but I hadn't heard what he said after that because he licked his lips and my mind went blank. 

Just the thought of it made the blood rush to my face, and my thighs tighten, and Dean noticed. I saw his eyes flash to the apex of my thighs and his tongue slowly drift out to wet his bottom lip. I swallowed, hard. The spark in his green eyes sent shivers down my back, and I could only imagine was the hands gripping the steering wheel could do to me. Blowing out a shaky breath, I turn to the window. 

I don't know what was wrong with me. Now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking things like _that_. Especially not about Dean. I need to think about the hunt, and how I can avoid getting killed. 

It was like he read my mind. "Are you nervous about tonight?" Dean says to me. 

"A little. Who wouldn't be?" 

He nodded. "Sam was nervous his first time too." 

The giant scoffs from the backseat. "Yeah, because when I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in the closet, he handed me a 45." 

Dean shrugged, "Everyone needs a bit of protection." 

"Is that why you sleep with a pistol under your pillow?" I look at Dean, eyebrow quirked. 

"Among other things." Was his only reply. 

\--

We pulled up to an old junkyard, cars and their parts scattered over the expanse of dry, desert land. What I think is a garage sits to our right, and a house a few yards ahead of us. Dean is the first out of the car, yelling out, "Bobby!" 

I roll my eyes and climb out of the passenger seat and walk around to the front of the Impala, resting on the hood. Sam comes up next to me, arms crossed while Castiel stands on the other side. A figure sets down the stairs leading to the porch on the big house and we follow Dean to meet him. 

"Sam! Dean! How are you boys? Cass." He rests his hands on his hips and brings his eyes to stare at me. Giving me a once over, he looks back at Dean and nods. 

"Bobby Singer," Bobby says and holds out his hand. I grasp it as firmly as I can. Squinting at the new setting sun, Bobby lets out a breath. "What do ya need?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I want to apologize in advance I feel some of these chapters (or the whole book) is bad, I'm trying to get better at writing and you do that with practice.  
> This will also probably be on my Wattpad (ifallapart1) so you can read there too.  
> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos if you want! Just thank you for picking this :)


End file.
